


to lay your armor down

by surrenderer



Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Chancellor Ben Solo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Force-Null Ben Solo, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Memories, Soft Kylux, Starkiller Base (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Once in a while, the Supreme Leader likes to wear his Chancellor’s greatcoat around the Capitol building.For Kylux Advent Calendar, Day 11: coats
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040882
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	to lay your armor down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ought To Corrupt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111841) by [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck). 



> This started out as a [twitfic.](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders/status/1337543675505602564) Thank you to everyone who’s read the thread!
> 
> This is based off the characterizations in [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck)'s two role reversal fics, ["Will There Be Stars"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076122) and ["Ought to Corrupt You,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111841) and our subsequent conversations about what a Duel of the Fates role-reversal world would be like, and how SL Hux and Chancellor Solo would be as well. The answer is, of course, madly in love as they rule the galaxy with iron fists. I highly recommend both fics, not necessarily for background information, but just because they are excellent fics.
> 
> The title is from [Don't Wait](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Bw7yMqCJRCT3Un3BWKtfz?si=vV2WzKd4RfW1FVTYUX_sQw) by Dashboard Confessional.

Once in a while, the Supreme Leader likes to wear his Chancellor’s greatcoat around the Capitol building.

No one dares to comment when they see him walking past in his customary black uniform, but with a large coat draped over his shoulders like a cloak, a grand marshal’s stripes on the sleeves. The garment is far too big for his slender frame, of course, and it looks a bit like he's drowning in the black gaberwool, but Hux finds that there’s something comforting in having one of Ben's old coats with him as he goes about his day. It smells like him, like a pine forest despite the complete lack of forests on Coruscant— but just as much as he misses the Chancellor himself when he's off-world, Hux finds himself missing the peace of Starkiller Base whenever he wears Ben's coat—not the destructive power of the weapon, or even the fact that it was Ben’s creation, his pride and joy and destroyed far too soon, but simply the easier days of years past.

He misses the great forests, silent and still, yet teeming with the Force, and he misses the caverns with kyber crystals that glowed ruby-red whenever Ben fucked him in the hot springs in the dead of night, back when he was simply Snoke's cold, cruel apprentice and Ben was the youngest General in the First Order, still as unapproachable and intimidating as Hux himself, even without the power that ought to have been his birthright as a Skywalker.

He misses the hum of the Force all around them throughout the base, crisp like mountain air, and the awestruck way Ben would watch him practice saber forms at the break of dawn. They were so young then, and Hux commands the Force but it can’t show him the future. If he’d known what lay ahead of them, he would’ve asked Ben to turn Starkiller on Snoke’s _Supremacy_ and taken the First Order for himself much earlier.

But now, the First Order controls the entire galaxy and Hux wouldn't give that power up, not even for Ben. However, even he isn't immune to the occasional wave of sentimental nostalgia. He chalks it up to his old age, even if Ben would argue that the grand age of _thirty-nine_ isn’t old, and then prove it to him with sweet kisses.

It's still these wistful thoughts that soothe him on those sleepless nights in Coruscant without Ben by his side, when he can only reach out and find him in the Force, but not touch him. Hux doesn't sleep well and never has, always too attuned to the Force to find any measure of peace in his resting hours. But he and Ben have spent nearly a decade together at this point, and Hux finds it easier to sleep in busy Coruscant and in their Capitol with the Chancellor by his side at night. Ben’s thoughts are as complex as the weapons he designs and the empire he rules with Hux, but his presence in the Force overwhelms the noise and chaos that surrounds Hux every moment of his life. With the Chancellor currently off-world on a diplomatic visit of state, Hux has trouble adjusting once again, even in his quiet bedroom and under his luxurious sheets.

 _Three more nights,_ Hux reminds himself, like he doesn’t already know that, hasn’t been counting down the days and nights since Ben left on his shuttle with his aides and two of Hux’s Knights. Being separated for the sake of their work is nothing new to them; their empire is vast and its needs are great. _Surely you can survive three more nights._

But when he finally gives in to his insomnia and drapes Ben's coat over his shoulders to fight off the evening chill as he gets out of bed to look for any sort of distraction, it does feel like a missing piece of him has slotted neatly into place once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The incomparable V made [fanart](https://twitter.com/v_kylerenner/status/1341141620541050881) for this fic! Thank you! 💕
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/). Come say hi.


End file.
